Rise of the Shirai Ryu
by kadell999
Summary: Each and every member of the Shirai Ryu clan has been slain. Only Scorpion escaped their grasp. However, there are some people have come together to revive the clan once more.
1. First Born

**First Born**

_It has been months since Shao Kahn took over Edenia. And a week since Anomaly was exterminated. Although she was dumb enough to kill Sindel, she was smart enough to have a backup plan in case she would ever die. My name is Knightwolf. I am a shaman. I am a Female. You might know my brother. His name is Nightwolf. Just...without the K._

Knightwolf was talking to a female assassin. She was clad in red ninja clothing. Although she did not know her real name, people around her called her Skarlet. Her hands were tied to a tree so that she would be unable to perform any lethal actions. She remained silent.

"I believe you might be connected to the murdered of my people and the ones who killed Anomaly. You can lead me to the people who did this. Tell me, why did you come here?" Knightwolf asked

"This is Outworld property, and you're not from Outworld. Tell me why YOU came here." Skarlet shot back. Knightwolf was calm as ever.

"I live here. Or at least I do for now."

"Well I for one don't live here, nor do I know who this 'Anomaly' is." Skarlet stated as she continued to try and escape her incapacitation.

"You're from the Netherealm, I know that much. But I've noticed that you had contact with Shang Tsung before you came here. Why is that?" Knightwolf asked with suspicion. Skarlet was a bit angered, but decided to change the subject.

"How do you know about these realms? And how do you know Shang Tsung? You're an Earthrealm resident."

"I am from Earthrealm that is true. However, I am also the vanguard of my people. We descended from another Realm that was conquered by Outworld's last ruler. We almost killed him, but Shao Kahn got in the way. We were hunted down for years. Some of my people were stored inside Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, or Anomaly. Only twelve of us were left until you killed ten of us." Knightwolf explained. She then created a small energy hatchet and playfully tossed it in the air.

"If you're a descendant, why don't you have the same power as them? Why is it so much weaker?"

"Unlike my brother, I am young. It will take time for me to learn how to use powerful attacks like him." Knightwolf explained further.

"It doesn't matter. Will you let me go already? I don't have information on your family's killer."

"You ARE my family's killer." Knightwolf clarified.

"You know what family I'm talking about!" Skarlet shouted.

"*Sigh* Well I AM looking for someone to help me in my quest to liberate my brother from a prison. If I let you go, you have to help me. After that, I will give you up to a day to leave." Knightwolf bargained. Skarlet knew she didn't have a choice.

"Sounds like a deal. I guess I'll help. Where is he?" She asked.

Knightwolf nodded. She told Skarlet about the location of her imprisoned Knightwolf. Although Skarlet didn't betray her after she was released from her bind, Knightwolf still distrusted Skarlet. She thought, maybe Skarlet had a change of heart during their encounter, or she was just too afraid to betray her. As they arrive at the gates of the prison, they spot 2 guards wielding their submachine guns. Knightwolf explains the plan.

"All we need is a distraction. Afterwards, we will knock out the remaining guards. I repeat, KNOCK OUT not KILL! Then we get my brother out and leave."

"No need. The distraction was made minutes ago." Skarlet responded.

"What do you mean?" Knightwolf asked. Skarlet just made a devilish grin as her arm had blood leaking from it, even though the blood was really thin. As they both walk into the Lobby, an order on the intercom had issued that all prisoners move to the cafeteria room. That's where Knightwolf and Skarlet headed. As they were halfway there, Skarlet had stopped Knightwolf and pointed to a room where a blond-haired woman in dark-blue skin tight clothing was standing. She stared at the walls of the room in horror. Knightwolf got a little closer and was shocked as well when she saw the walls. The bodies of many guards were posted on the wall. They were all covered with a massive amount of blood, as if they were slaughtered animals. Knightwolf was disturbed.

"I told you...I got you covered. Now get your brother so we can go." Skarlet confirmed. Knightwolf was horrified.

"How could you do that? You killed them so viciously."

"I didn't kill them. It's a trick of mine." Skarlet explained.

"That is not even possible." Knightwolf denied. The blond woman heard the voices of the two. She grew suspicious of their activity.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? This area is restricted to Officers and Special Forces Agents only." The woman asked.

"My name is Knightwolf. I have come to rescue my brother Nightwolf, without the K. He was arrested for disturbing the peace." Knightwolf explained as she remained cautious.

"Hm, I've heard of him." She Responded. "He's not here anymore." Knightwolf was frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What do you mean he is not here anymore?" She asked in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sonya Blade. We found out that he wasn't disturbing the peace. Someone said they saw him butchering someone, but it turn out to be a Bear that attacked him. Silly mistake huh?" She explained as she chuckled a bit. Knightwolf was relieved. "Still, as you can see, I've got a big problem on my hands."

"That is great now what?" Knightwolf questioned while ignoring Sonya's last sentence.

"Well since there is no mission to rescue your brother, I guess the deal's off." Skarlet uses her blood from the walls to create large spikes which kill the guards that were posted on the wall. "I really didn't kill them at first. I only knocked them out and splashed my own blood on the walls. It was the perfect distraction, and the perfect trap."

"How is that even Possible? You really did this?" Sonya was confused. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it directly towards Skarlet.

"Yeah, I did." She responded. Skarlet begins to pull the blood spikes towards Sonya as she runs out of the room. Before the spikes are able to touch her, however, Knightwolf destroys the spikes using her 2 spirit hatchets.

"I though you couldn't use any powers!" Skarlet stated.

"I said I could not use my powers the way my brother uses them." Knightwolf responded. The axes disperse into energy as she rests her arms. Skarlet begins to pull out 3 kunai, but she is interrupted by Sonya, who fires a round from her pistol. The bullet struck Skarlet's hand, causing her to drop her Kunai on the ground.

"That was just a warning shot. I don't know what kind of tricks you're using, but if you don't turn yourself in, I will have to use lethal force." Sonya firmly stated.

"I do not think she will turn herself in. She is no ordinary woman. She is a demon." Knightwolf commented. Skarlet's bullet wound begins to heal as red electric sparks flash around her wound. Sonya fires a round unto Skarlet's forehead, seemingly killing her. Sonya walks toward Skarlet slowly as she points her gun towards the body.

"She seems to be KIA. I'll get someone to get this body to a lab ASAP." Sonya stated. However, Knightwolf already knew what was about to happen.

"Do not get too close..." Knightwolf's warning came too late. Skarlet's eyes had opened up, and she threw a kunai at Sonya. Sonya is struck in the shoulder by Skarlet's attack and falls on her back. As Skarlet rises up, Knightwolf prepares to fight her. "This will not be as easy as you think."

Knightwolf creates a small energy knife and throws it towards Skarlet. The knife barely misses her and disperses. Skarlet takes one of her Kunai and cuts her arms. Using the blood, she creates a blood ball, which she throws in Knightwolf's direction. Knightwolf is struck by the attack, but suffered no effect from it. As Knightwolf runs toward Skarlet, she creates another energy knife to use against Skarlet. She swings the knife towards Skarlet, but Skarlet counters the attack with her Kunai. As both of them struggle to kill each other, Black Dragon mercenaries outside of the building prepare to raid the prison. They are stopped, however, as Skarlet is thrown outside of the building through a wall by Knightwolf. Knightwolf hops out of the building, only to see that it is surrounded by members of the Black Dragon Clan. The mercenaries begin to look at the two.

"So...what do we have here?" asked the Australian accented member. Skarlet rises up as her wounds begin to heal.

"Who are these men?" Knightwolf asked.

"Trouble." Skarlet responded as she looked around the courtyard. Skarlet and Knightwolf stood back-to-back as they prepared to defend themselves against the Black Dragon Clan. Knightwolf begins to grow weary, as she believes that fate has drawn her to what she feels is the worst day of her life.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Welcome to…AUTHOR'S NOTE ver. 2.0.**

**It's 2015 and that means it's time for a new author's note. Unlike previous Author's notes (and today's) I will focus them more on the story aspect and less on the talking aspect. Pretty much, each chapter will begin with a "Previously on…" section and will end with a "Next time on…" section. It's a bit hard to explain, but you'll understand as time goes by. Also, to prevent Hiatus chapters (those long waits), I have a new process where any fiction I release is already finished. Each chapter will be release every two weeks on Saturday (alternating with MK Compromise). Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed.**

**Next time on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_The name's Kano. I'm the leader of this group." ~Kano_

"_This will only take a minute." ~Skarlet_

"_You two are more ruthless than I thought." ~Kano_

"_I am not ruthless, I was only protecting myself." ~Knightwolf_

"_Now that you know us all, how about you join us?" ~Kano_

"_Just go." ~Skarlet_

"_How can one person have so much power?" ~Knightwolf_


	2. Second Hand

**Previously on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_My name is Knightwolf. I am a shaman. I am a Female." ~Knightwolf_

"_I don't have information on your family's killer." ~Skarlet_

"_I have come to rescue my brother Nightwolf, without the K." ~Knightwolf_

"_He's not here anymore." ~Sonya_

_Skarlet is thrown outside of the building through a wall by Knightwolf._

"_Who are these men?" ~Knightwolf_

"_Trouble." ~Skarlet_

**Second Hand**

As the Black Dragon members prepare to assault the girls, Skarlet stood straight and pulled out a Kunai. Knightwolf created a knife using her energy.

"This will only take a minute." Skarlet boasted as she lightly cut her skin.

Skarlet throws the Kunai at one of the mercenaries as Knightwolf did the same thing towards the opposite direction. The mercenary catches Skarlet's Kunai before it strikes him, but he is surprised by Skarlet as she performs a reverse roundhouse kick to his jaw, knocking it out of his skull and killing him. Afterwards, she uppercuts another mercenary's chin into his brain and takes the knife to stab another mercenary. Knightwolf's spirit knife disperses into hundreds of tiny needles which incarcerate the mercenaries and eventually kills them. She then creates a small spirit hatchet which she uses to hack through half of a mercenary's neck, killing him slowly. As the hatchet disperses, she uses a straight kick into another mercenary's stomach and creates a knife to stab the mercenary's head as he leaned over.

"These two are brutal. Why don't we turn this up a notch?" The mercenaries pulled out their Ak-47s and began to shoot at the two. Knightwolf creates an energy armor to protect herself, but Skarlet gets shot up. However, Skarlet still stands.

"Are you still alive?" Knightwolf asked with concern.

"Just stay shielded." Skarlet responded. All of the bullets that entered Skarlet fired back in all different directions killing a lot of the mercenaries.

"How can one person have so much power?" Knightwolf spoke out loud.

"Speak for yourself. If you're as strong as you are, I wonder how strong your brother is." Skarlet muttered to herself.

There were only 35 mercenaries left of the 73 that were there. 30 of the soldier tried a frontal assault as they walked over their dead allies. However, Skarlet uses her power to create blood spikes from the dead bodies of the mercenaries which kill them. Skarlet absorbs the blood that was shed on the battlefield and starts to heal herself to full strength. The last mercenaries left were four guys and one female.

"You two just killed my entire team in less than 2 minutes. You two are more ruthless than I thought." said the supposed Leader.

"I am not ruthless, I was only protecting myself." Knightwolf shot rebutted. She pointed towards Skarlet. "She, on the other hand, is actually ruthless."

"Blood is how I survive. It's just life for me." Skarlet commented in a snarky tone.

"The name's Kano. I'm the leader of this group."

"I'm Kabal; one of the fastest and deadliest members."

"I'm Jared. You can say I'm the Aggressive, evasive type."

"I'm Tasia, the only smart member of the group." the woman stated as she rubbed her hair over her shoulders. Skarlet look towards a man whose face was missing. It didn't startle her like it did Knightwolf.

"I suppose you all call him no face?"

"Well aren't you a smart gal. Now that you know us all, how about you join us?" Kano offered. Kabal, Jared, and No Face seemed to be okay with the idea. Knightwolf could see some jealousy in Tasia's eyes.

"I would, but I have to complete my mission first. And that will take months. Besides, I'm not into creeps like you." Skarlet rejected. She placed her Kunai in her paunch and prepared to leave.

"What a shame that is. I could have used you. But since you're here, I guess we should kill you instead. Tasia!" Kano signaled.

"I'm on it." Tasia pulls out her 2 swords and walks toward Skarlet. Knightwolf prepares to attack her, but Skarlet stops her.

"Just go." she said.

"Are you certain?" Knightwolf asked. "I do not think these guys are like the others."

"If you head through the woods south of here, that's where your brother was headed. Trust me, I read the reports from those dead officers." Skarlet replied as she focused on Tasia. Knightwolf looked at Skarlet with a slight smile on her face. Skarlet realizes that she's touched Knightwolf in a way that was nearly impossible. Knightwolf ran away from the area and continued her search for her brother.

"Good luck, Skarlet." Knightwolf says in her mind.

After minutes of running through the forest, Knightwolf becomes worried about the safety of her brother.

"I have to hurry. I have to get Nightwolf out of that Realm. That mercenary I saw yesterday..."

***Flashback***

"All you need to know is that I'm part of the Lin Kuei. But this is an urgent message I'm supposed to give you. It's about your brother."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because one of our enemies are after him. We don't know their name, but they are part of the Shirai Ryu. We will pay you greatly to eliminate her."

"And if I don't?"

"Another person is said to be their now, causing lots of Chaos and destruction. In 18 hours, the portals will close, and your brother will die if he has ever broken one of their rules."

"But he is supposed to be making amends with Hamataru right now."

"Oh no. You shouldn't have told your brother his name is Hamataru. It's Hotaru."

***Present Time***

"If I am correct, he will still has 3 minutes left." Knightwolf said outloud.

"Are you here for the same reason?" Knightwolf looks at the ground thinking about the voice. She smirks as she realizes who it is.

"No. You know I will never help you. I am here for my brother and nothing more." Knightwolf told him.

"The Emperor still requests that you switch your loyalties to your home realm, Outworld." The stranger hissed.

"My home was taken from me centuries ago. Like I said before I'm here for my brother. I am ensuring his safety for when he escapes." Knightwolf responded as she stood directly in front of the portal.

"And what about this assassin my sources have been telling me about."

"She is coming." Knightwolf stated.

"Actually, I'm here!" the assassin confirmed. She was standing atop of a nearby tree. She wore a short mid-Eastern tank top and Knee length shorts, both of which were scarlet colored. She had brown shoulder length hair, presumably cut that way recently. Unlike most warriors, she wore black tennis shoes rather than knee length boots. Most people know her as Shelia. She hops out of the tree and perfectly lands on the ground. "Is that a problem?"

"I will decide that." Knightwolf responded. As the two prepared to fight, a dark-skinned man walks out of the portal. His eyes were yellow and had an evil glow to them. The Knightwolf and Shelia looked at him in confusion. However, Reptile knew him.

"Darius." He hissed as the man returned his attention to the portal. Suddenly, he grabs the energy source of the portal and crushes it, destroying the portal. Everyone is surprised.

"What did you do?!" Knightwolf shouted thinking about the worst case scenario.

"What I had to do." Darius responded.

"My brother was in their!" Knightwolf stated. She waved her hands as if she was direction traffic. Darius looked at the now defunct portal and looked back at Knightwolf.

"Not…anymore." Darius responded rudely. Knightwolf was shocked. The news about her brother had her filled with sadness and she silently cried. Shelia was filled with anger as well.

"You idiot! I needed the undead warrior who was in that realm. He was my only lead to finding the ones who killed my sister! And worst of all, you killed her brother. HER BROTHER! That's something that hurts...from the source." Shelia begins to slightly cry as well. But little did she know, the undead presence she was searching for was actually Nightwolf. Darius begins to slowly clap as he puts his shades on.

"Good job for performing such touching quotes. You two should be used to it, seeing that you have both killed others as well. Did you think about if they had a family as well? And you, what's your story?" Darius looks toward the third person.

"I lost more than just a brother and sister. I've lost an entire civilization. I'm the last of my race, so I know exactly how it feels. The third person is revealed to be Reptile, who's heart was as hard as stone. He looked at Darius calmly. "I'm here to kill you under the emperor's orders; as well as Raiden's permission. And their help will make it much easier. Maybe then, you will learn their feelings too."

Darius prepares to battle Reptile, Shelia, and Knightwolf as their faces dry up. He begins to mumble quietly.

"Yeah well I was a first born, not a second hand."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next time on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_If we survive this, you have to come with me...back to Outworld." ~Reptile_

"_What did you do?" ~Knightwolf_

"_Just don't get in my way Shaman." ~Shelia_

_Reptile attempts to pierce his right claw into Darius._

"_You can't kill me." ~Darius_

"_You fool! What have you done?!" ~Reptile_

"_If you are going to keep secrets away from people, make sure you study your enemies." ~Knightwolf_


	3. Third World

**Previously on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

_Tasia pulls out her 2 swords and walks toward Skarlet._

"_If you head through the woods south of here, that's where your brother was headed." ~Skarlet_

"_If I am correct, he will still has 3 minutes left." ~Knightwolf_

_A dark-skinned man walks out of the portal. Suddenly, he grabs the energy source of the portal and crushes it, destroying the portal._

"_What did you do?!" ~Knightwolf_

"…_you killed her brother. That's something that hurts...from the source." ~Shelia_

_Darius prepares to battle Reptile, Shelia, and Knightwolf as their faces dry up._

**Third World**

"I'll let you two go first." Reptile stated. Neither Shelia nor Knightwolf objected.

"Sure thing. Just don't get in my way Shaman." Shelia boasted.

"Do not worry. I WILL NOT!" Knightwolf shouted.

Knightwolf creates a bow and arrow and shoots it at Darius. However, he dodges the shot in the blink of an eye. She continues to fire at him until he gets close enough to grab her throat. Shelia throws 3 ice shuriken at Darius' arm and both legs, freezing them all. She runs toward him and attempts a downward uppercut. Before she can strike him, Darius grabs her fist with his free hand. She attempts to use her other hand, but Darius dodges the punch and headbutts Shelia in the forehead. Knightwolf tries to kick him in the chin, but he dodges and she accidentally strikes Shelia, sending her across the field. Darius breaks free from his frozen body parts and throws Knightwolf into a nearby tree. He momentarily looks at Reptile, who stands firmly.

"Bring it." Darius taunts. Reptile speeds in front of Darius who prepares to guard against the attack. Reptile attempts to pierce his right claw into Darius. "The sorcery in your claws won't affect me with this armor."

"But my acid will work just fine." Reptile states. The acid on Reptile's claws melt through Darius's armor. In panic, Darius quickly dodges the attack, only suffering a small stab wound.

"I missed, but my job is complete." Darius begins to feel different. He feels pain in his head. Finally, he stops feeling the pain and opens his eyes. Reptile slightly smiles as he walks toward Darius. "So, are you doing well in there?" Darius stands still for a moment. He looks up at Reptile smiling deviously. He punches Reptile in the face, sending him flying across the field.

"I'm doing very well. But your death will make me feel even better." Darius removes his glasses and prepares to face Reptile.

"It seems that the strong one didn't work. Which means the weaker one will have to counteract it and take over." Reptile says to himself. Darius flash steps over Reptile and punches him into the ground. He then picks him up and throws him across his shoulder, sending him across the field again. Reptile slowly rises up as Knightwolf dashes toward Darius. She creates a spirit hatchet and strikes Darius' body armor, shattering it to pieces.

"I did it, but why did he not dodge this?" Knightwolf questioned.

Darius grabs Knightwolf's left wrist and breaks it in one squeeze. Knightwolf screams in pain as she grabs her broken wrist. Shelia pulls out her 2 Sai's and prepares to strike Darius. Reptile readies himself as he drops an unusual bottle on the ground. Reptile then dashes toward Darius, not knowing that at the same time Shelia was also heading that direction. Darius throws Knightwolf in Reptile's direction. Reptile easily dodges her body as he continues towards Darius. He attempts to strike Darius, but he strikes Shelia instead, who attempted to strike Darius at the same time. Shelia falls to the ground, badly injured by Reptile's attack. Darius kicks reptile in his left ribs, shattering all of them. Reptile is sent across the battlefield once again.

"You fool! What have you done?!" Reptile shouted as he looked onto Shelia.

"What's...happening?" Shelia asked as she hunched over in pain.

"Hahahahahaha, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Darius shouted maniacally. Reptile rises up slowly as he holds his left side. Knightwolf stands up with her left arm hanging down. Shelia is still on the ground. "This body is too heavy and too strong. I need a body that's much lighter so that this fight could be much longer." Darius stated.

"Knightwolf, we can't defeat him like this." Reptile whispered.

"What did you do? It seemed like when you first attacked him, he became ten times stronger but ten times dumber." Knightwolf commented as he winced in pain.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to pay for it. All I can say is that his strength combined with his immortality will be a great problem." Reptile answered.

"What will it take for me to know?"

"If we survive this, you have to come with me...back to Outworld." Reptile responded. Knightwolf smirked.

"My powers have been banned from Outworld, smart man. I guess I have no other options." Knightwolf creates a small spirit dagger. Reptile prepares to attack Darius as well. The damage from his ribs has made it nearly impossible for him to use his acid. Darius begins to silently laugh at the two.

"You can't kill me." Darius reassured.

"WE can't." Reptile responded. Suddenly, Blood begins to heavily run down Darius' neck. Behind him, Shelia is shown to have stabbed him in his neck with her Sai.

"What...?" Darius attempts to use a backwards right hook on Shelia, but she rolls under his attack. She then rises back up and kicks him in the back. Darius begins to spit out blood as Shelia turns his body around, facing her.

"What's...going on? How did you get so strong?" Darius questioned.

"Hello...Mother Virus."

"Don't...call me...that."

"Just because you're in a man's body, that doesn't mean you can stop me from being your daughter version, mother Virus."

"You...are not...my daughter." Darius stated.

"Oh Really? Maybe I should show you my…proof." Shelia said. The entire conversation between the two greatly confuses Knightwolf. Shelia quickly stabs Darius in his forehead as her vision goes black.

...Four Years later...

Reptile returns back to Outworld and enters Shao Kahn's throne room. Shao Kahn looks at him unamused as Shang Tsung begins to walk in. Kahn signals his guards to leave the room.

"Proceed."

"Mission successful, Emperor." Reptile briefed.

"Good. Bring us our new warrior." Reptile looks at the ground and begins to tell them about what happened. "Well, it's more like..." Knightwolf slowly walks into Kahn's throne room, gaining the attention of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung.

"A shaman? You were supposed to bring Darius!" Shang Tsung stated furiously.

"Silence, Shang Tsung. I know this one. Her people witnessed my greatness years ago, and went into hiding. I sent my red clothed assassin to deal with her and her family, but yet she is standing before me; Quan Chi's gift. It was a complete waste of my time. I deserve more than simple newcomers, I need Ashrah or Tesla." Shao Kahn complained.

Knightwolf begins to dash towards Shao Kahn directly. Reptile raises his head in surprise. Shang Tsung tosses a fireball in her direction, but the fireball disintegrates as soon as it strikes her. Shao Kahn does nothing as she pulls out a small dagger and strikes the side of Shao Kahn's chair. Shao Kahn is still unsurprised.

"Now imagine if I was Darius. Everything I just did was a slower paced version of what could have happened. Add in the fact that MY powers are unavailable to me in Outworld, whereas his would still be available to him. If you are going to keep secrets away from people, make sure you study your enemies." Knightwolf explains.

"True. Come child. We have lots of work to do and lots to discuss. Shang Tsung, you will answer for this warrior's actions in the future. For now, we must upgrade the Outworld army." Shao Kahn said.

"As... you wish." Shang Tsung responded in envy. Reptile and Shang Tsung depart from Shao Kahn's Throne Room as Knightwolf joins Shao Kahn in a long talk.

"Are you ready to talk?" Knightwolf asked. Knightwolf begins to walk to another door.

"What are you doing here child?" Shao Kahn asked.

"I am from Outworld. Why else would I be here?"

"I have your census form, so I know you live here. What I want to know is why are YOU standing before me and not my warrior? I know you aren't the warrior." Shao Kahn explained. Knightwolf is surprised not only by Shao Kahn's words, but also by a sudden mental shockwave.

"So, you know then?"

"Start talking, or face the consequences." Knightwolf tensed up, but took a deep breath.

"I came because Reptile forced me to. We made an agreement that if I come to Outworld, I would know what happened to the Shirai Ryu girl." Knightwolf explained.

"Hahaha. She is being control by a spirit of some sort that is supposed to be my assassin. Something made by Shang Tsung. It's loyal to me and dangerous to Earthrealm. And now, it's lost in Earthrealm." Shao Kahn confirmed.

"Well, go find it emperor. Do you really think you can defy the Elder Lords' rule? You are not allowed to interfere with Earthrealm."

"Darius is not from Earthrealm. Killing him would be just as legal as killing you." Knightwolf is slightly angered.

"I would say "Fight," but I will decline for now. However, I have come to tell you that I need your help." Knightwolf Stated.

"What is it now?" Kahn asked in annoyance.

"It's been 11 years since the Brotherhood of Shadows destroyed the Shirai Ryu, and I believe they are going to strike Earthrealm next. If they take over, they might even be strong enough to defeat you." Shao Kahn had a surprise look on his face. He grew angry.

"That...will never happen." Shao Kahn said.

"Help me and it won't." Knightwolf suggested sincerely.

"What is it that you want?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Information. Help me track down two people of interest." Knightwolf requested.

"Who?"

"Then Black Dragon and Hanzo." Knightwolf named.

*Four Years Later*

Knightwolf has been roaming around Earthrealm and Outworld for full years searching for her targets. She finally gains a lead on one of her enemies. She heads to the Armory. Before she reaches her destination, she suddenly stops. She takes her hand and puts a large hole through her chest, cause her blood to fall from her chest. Seconds later, the blood starts to make red electric like sparks. The blood begins to form into a female human figure. Once the figure completely forms, it is revealed that the figure was Skarlet. Afterwards, Knightwolf's injury begins to heal, but the wound heals slot slower than it does with Ermac.

"It took long enough. Four years of waiting for you to completely regain control of your powers in Outworld and I'm finally back." Skarlet stated.

"Skarlet? You survived?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next time on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_Tasia and Kabal are the two black dragon members who were sent to kill the MIA Shirai Ryu member, Hanzo, aka Scorpion." ~Knightwolf_

_Skarlet runs through the empty forest to avoid pursuit._

"_When the time comes, I will avenge them all." ~Knightwolf_

"_You won't win. You never will." ~Skarlet_

"_With my brother gone, I'm no longer bound by the Shamans' rules." ~Knightwolf_

"_That's just the start." ~Sonya_

"_Skarlet. I need your help." ~Scorpion_


	4. Fourth Term

_The acid on Reptile's claws melt through Darius's armor._

"_I missed, but my job is complete." ~Reptile_

_Suddenly, Blood begins to heavily run down Darius' neck. Behind him, Shelia is shown to have stabbed him in his neck with her Sai._

"_Hahaha. She is being control by a spirit of some sort that is supposed to be my assassin. Something made by Shang Tsung. It's loyal to me and dangerous to Earthrealm. And now, it's lost in Earthrealm." ~Shao Kahn_

"_Help me track down two people of interest." ~Knightwolf_

_She takes her hand and puts a large hole through her chest, cause her blood to fall from her chest._

"_Skarlet? You survived?" ~Knightwolf_

**Fourth Term**

Long ago, there was a woman who created a league of ninja whose main goal was complete dominance over the world. However, the woman's true goal was to serve her Netherealm Master by building his undead cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadows. Her goal, however, was not complete until she was able to find the map that leads to Shinnok's amulet. Using the amulet, Quan Chi was able to free Shinnok and decided to exterminate the entire clan to hide the evidence of their activity. Only three members of the clan were still alive: Shelia, Scorpion, and Ashrah. Although it is unknown as to how Shelia survived the attack, the clan grew to 17 members ever since she took control and rebooted the clan. Now she seeks out a new goal: To find Scorpion and her sister, Frost.

*Four Years Ago*

"Skarlet, I need your help." Scorpion runs through the forest still trying to escape his pursuers. An army of Black Dragon members are searching through the forest trying to figure out exactly where Scorpion is. Skarlet is also chasing after Scorpion alone. He knows she's not far behind, so he talks to her aloud.

"There is nothing for us to talk about. I've been tasked with killing you, nothing more." Skarlet stated as she throws a kunai at Scorpion. It passes his head. However, Skarlet's body quickly appeared in front of Scorpion. She attempts to slash him, but blocks her kunai with one sword and slashes her waist with the other sword.

"I know you work for Shao Kahn, but killing me will only make Quan Chi stronger." Scorpion explained.

"That's not my problem." Skarlet responded.

"Help rebuild the Shirai Ryu and I can get you access to Quan Chi's superior." Scorpion requested.

"I think I'll refuse." Skarlet stated.

"Your Choice." Scorpion says as he raises his sword in the air.

*At Skarlet's fight with Tasia*

Tasia swiftly swings her right sword and strikes Skarlet in her arm. Skarlet's thick blood kept her arm attached. With her left sword, Tasia attempts to stab Skarlet. However, Skarlet grabbed the bladed part of the sword and snapped it apart.

"What in the world? How did you do that?" Tasia asked in belief. Skarlet uses her Kunai to cut herself and create a blood spear. She raises the spear and prepares to stab Tasia. However, before she can attack, smoke appears all around the area. Skarlet looks around to see what's going on. As she looks back at Tasia, she notices that Tasia is gone. The smoke clears away and reveals that the only people who were around her now were the Special Forces soldiers.

"All units do not engage the hostile. She attacks using some kind of magic or special bio-weapons. It may seem like a joke, but it's not." Sonya radioed in. Someone responded to her, and she responded back. "Negative. You, Striker, and a small unit must scout the area. The girl she was with should be somewhere in the forest." Sonya preps herself as she adjusts her hair.

"You won't win. You never will." Skarlet states.

"We'll see about that."

Sonya runs toward Skarlet and attempts a jump kick, but Skarlet ducks. However, Sonya was actually tricking her and uses her other foot to step on the back of Skarlet's head. As Skarlet raises her head, Sonya pulls out her gun and aims it at Skarlet's forehead. Skarlet quickly knocks the gun away and punches Sonya in the gut. Sonya fixes her gun again and shoots at Skarlet a few times, but Skarlet dodges it all, only getting a few grazes. They end up distant from one another for a while. Sonya reloads her pistol while Skarlet's wounds heal.

"You're good. But let's see if you can do that again." Sonya taunted.

Skarlet pulls out the last 3 remaining Kunai and begins to throw them one by one at Sonya. She dodges the first Kunai by doing a one handed cartwheel to the right. The second one is dodged when Sonya hits a quick backflip. The last Kunai is grabbed by Sonya, but it only distracts her as Skarlet grabs Sonya by the neck. She throws Sonya towards a small group of Special Forces Soldiers and quickly grabs her last Kunai. She throws the Kunai at Sonya which quickly reaches near Sonya's face. Skarlet, again, quickly reaches the Kunai and slashes at Sonya and her men. They are struck gravely and fall to the ground. Skarlet absorbs their blood and escapes the prison as all of the other soldiers fired at her with Automatic weapons.

Skarlet runs through the empty forest to avoid pursuit. As she makes it to the center of the forest, she takes a short rest. She sits on a flat tree stomp looking at the ground.

"*Sigh* That was a close one. Using my Blood Dash technique and slashing through that blonde-haired woman was harder than I imagined." Skarlet begins to rise up from the stomp. However, as she begins to walk, she suddenly falls over. Skarlet begins to cough out blood, which she attempts to absorb the blood. After she absorbs the blood, she coughs even more blood out than the last time. This time, however, she is unable to absorb it back. "What's happening? Why can't I move? Why can't I use anything?"

"That's because you've failed to study humans." Skarlet looks up while still lying on the ground, only to see Sonya slowly walking towards her.

"What do you mean? I'm..."

"Not human. Or if you are, you're just not very bright, for a red head." Sonya taunted.

"Well, you're wrong. They say that blondes are really dumb in this realm." Skarlet shot back.

"And I happen to prove that theory wrong. Now, what shall I do with you?" Sonya pondered as she counted her ammo rounds.

"What did you do to me? I thought I killed you."

"Let's just say that cancer cells are pain." Sonya explained briefly. Sonya pulls out her pistol and a few flower petals. Skarlet slowly rises up from the ground. Skarlet throws a few quick kicks in Sonya's direction, but Sonya easily dodges each attack. Skarlet attempts to punch Sonya, but her attack is deflected and Sonya shoots Skarlet in the back of her head. Skarlet begins to stumble a bit as she grabs her head and regenerates her wound. "That's just the start. I still have 7 bullets left."

"I'll just keep coming back. Don't you get it?" Skarlet tries to reason with Sonya. However, she doesn't listen. Sonya pulls the trigger 3 more times striking Skarlet in the left breast, right arm, and right hip. Skarlet throws her last Kunai at Sonya and attempts her blood dash. Her dash proves to be a lot slower than before, allowing Sonya the ability strike her in the stomach before she is able to do anything. While Skarlet is knocked to the ground, Sonya shoots her in the heart.

"Even my Blood Dash..." Skarlet quickly hops up and forms a small blood spear to attack Sonya. However, Sonya shoots Skarlet in both shoulders which knock her on her butt. Sonya stands over Skarlet with a serious face.

"I know what you're thinking: 'I've finally killed this red-haired witch. No more dangerous magicians will be attacking us in the future.'"

"I'll like that medium rare please."

Skarlet looks at Sonya in confusion as Sonya kisses her hand that was filled with red flower petals. She blows the petals at Skarlet. As each petal lands on Skarlet, time begins to slow down. Sonya points her gun at Skarlet's forehead and shoots the last round as she turns around to leave. The bullet strikes Skarlet and explodes into a fiery furnace. Skarlet screams in agony as her body continues to burn up.

"My job here is done." Sonya remarks. Skarlet's body collapses as the fire dies out.

*Back in Present Time*

Skarlet's journey after Knightwolf left was impactful to her health, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference whether Knightwolf knew what all had happened or not.

"Let's just say I didn't get to finish my fight." Skarlet confirmed.

"Fair enough. I am going after Kabal and Tasia right now." Knightwolf explained.

"You really gonna fight her?" Skarlet asked.

"If I want to survive. With my brother gone, I'm no longer bound by the Shaman's rules. I tested that when I killed one of the undead assassins that were hiding behind Shao Kahn's Throne. Since I'm able to slay her, I will. And when she's dead, her soul will be mine." Knightwolf explained.

"If you will, let me face her instead." Skarlet suggested. "You can fight Kabal."

"You only want to fight her to settle a score. However, this is serious if we want to keep Scorpion alive." Knightwolf stated. Skarlet was surprised as those words reminded her about Scorpion's request four years ago.

"There are many reasons I asked you for this. Quan Chi, Shinnok, and the forces of the Brotherhood are still hunting for Scorpion. If they find out that I'm helping him, they would kill me on the spot. Quan Chi's sorcery may only be part of my life, but it's still a crucial part. Also, Kabal's skills are best suited for you. I'm better off fighting Tasia." Knightwolf closes her eyes and begins to frown angrily. Then she takes a deep sigh and takes the frown off of her face.

"Fine. I will head to Earthrealm. Just make sure you finish the Job." Knightwolf stated as she began to leave.

"Got it." Skarlet agreed. "Also, know that some of the choices we make from here on out can have negative repercussions." Skarlet explained.

"In other words, watch who I kill and align myself with." Knightwolf clarified.

"Exactly." Skarlet skips into the Armory as Knightwolf creates a portal to Earthrealm.

*Four Years Ago*

"Tasia and Kabal are two black Dragon members who were sent to kill the MIA Shirai Ryu member, Hanzo, aka Scorpion." Knightwolf explained.

"You do know that last time I saw them, they allied with me. My suppose-to-be-strong assassin's blood gave them enhanced fighting abilities that may surpass even you. Why should I help you kill them?" Shao Kahn asked.

"I am stronger. I can show you. Just tell me where they are and I will defeat them. Whichever team wins, allow us fight for Outworld... in the 10th tournament." Knightwolf bargained.

"I'm not gonna disclose information like that, but I will accept your offer." Shao Kahn stated.

"Or maybe it is just that you do not know where they are, Emperor." Knightwolf mocked.

"I know things that even you don't know. I even know that you aren't really a..." Knightwolf begins to get nervous and angry as she interrupts Kahn.

"You're wrong! I am one!" She snapped. Shao Kahn slightly smiles.

"Your speech has changed quickly. I've noticed you've used a simplified version of 'you are', saying 'you're' instead. Shamans don't use combined wording at all. Not even by mistake." Shao Kahn explained. Knightwolf attempts to retaliate, but realizes it is futile. She turns her back to Shao Kahn.

"I'm the successor of my race. When the time comes, I will avenge them all. Know that, emperor." She threatened.

"My room's always available, child." Knightwolf walks out of Kahn's Throne room angrily. Shao Kahn smiles as she shuts the door. "How bold. I like that one. What about you three?"

Three females appear from behind Kahn's chair. One was a white woman with curly red hair, another was a black woman with curled raven hair, and the last woman had straight blonde hair. All three of them wore the assassin attire that all females in the Brotherhood of Shadows wear.

"I would have killed her personally. Wouldn't you agree Mika?" The red haired woman asked. Mika was the blonde woman. She had a country-like speech pattern that was always recognizable to everyone. She appeared to have a small stab wound on her forehead.

"Well she did threaten to kill Quan Chi and Shao Kahn. She also put this stab womb on my pretty little forehead which would have killed a mortal. You should thank me, Sora." Mika answered. Sora was the raven haired woman. She's not into the violent actions that her comrades greatly enjoy. Everything she does is only to serve Quan Chi.

"We can't die anyway. I don't know why you took the hit. Personally, I don't see why you let her live Emperor. She can cause a bad turn of events for us all. I have to agree with Siann on this one." Sora stated. Siann was the Red haired woman. She was a lot older and wiser compared to Mika and Sora.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Shao Kahn closed his eyes.

"Soon. Real Soon."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next time on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_What are you doing here, witch?" ~Voice_

"_Immortality. It's real." ~Skarlet_

"_There is no true immortality." ~Knightwolf_

"_We can fight for eternity, you still have temporary immortality." ~Tasia_

"_Each of us has been pawns in a game that will continue forever until there is a winner." ~Kitana_

"_It's either die or disappear, your choice." ~Tanya_

"_Everyone dies eventually." ~Knightwolf_


	5. Fifth Wall

**Previously on Rise of the Shirai Ryu**

"_Help rebuild the Shirai Ryu and I can get you access to Quan Chi's superior." ~Scorpion_

"_Quan Chi, Shinnok, and the forces of the Brotherhood are still hunting for Scorpion. If they find out that I'm helping him, they would kill me on the spot." ~Skarlet_

"_You really gonna fight her?" ~Skarlet_

"_Since I'm able to slay her, I will. And when she's dead, her soul will be mine." ~Knightwolf_

"_Kabal's skills are best suited for you. I'm better off fighting Tasia." ~Skarlet_

"_I like that one. What about you three?" ~Shao Kahn_

_Three females appear from behind Kahn's chair._

**Fifth Wall**

*Hours Ago in Earthrealm*

Scorpion has been traveling through Russia disguised as an average civilian. Each person he passed by looked familiar to him. He saw the faces of his dead family throughout the entire area. He's been from Earthrealm to Outworld and back. He had been chased by the Brotherhood, Tasia, and Kabal for nine years.

"Excuse me Sir!" Scorpion was reluctant to look back. He grabbed his chain preparing for the worst as he turned around. Behind him was a female warrior clad in Red and black attire. Even her hair was red. She was around a young Asian male who wore a Monk's attire. Another person who was with them was a Caucasian male dress in street clothing.

"We've been looking for someone for a while now. We've asked around, but no one has any information. We're looking for a guy named Johnny Cage." The monk stated.

"Sorry, I don't know who that is." Scorpion confirmed as he turned away from the trio.

"Really? He's the best fighting hero in the world. I forget what actor plays the role, but it's definitely a talented actor." stated the Caucasian male.

"Enough joking you two." The woman commanded. "It's apparent that he's not from here. Listen, my name is Kira. These are my friends Hornbuckle and Kobra. We've been looking for you, or at least someone like you." Kira stated. Scorpion looked terrified.

"We were sent here by Raiden. We're actually looking for someone named Bo Rai Cho. He's supposed to be training us." Hornbuckle stated.

"I'm not familiar with any of these people. I bid you three—no." Scorpion is distracted by the sight of Tasia and Kabal. They were seen having lunch while trying to keep an eye on where Scorpion was. Scorpion had improvised an idea.

"If you three could help me with something, then maybe I can help you search for this…Bo Rai Cho." Scorpion stated.

"Oh no you're not. You're the third person to tell us this. We're not falling for that trick again." Kobra stated. He slightly drew the attention of Kabal. Thankfully, Kabal's eye sight was not as sharp as Tasia's.

"I believe he's telling the truth." Hornbuckle stated.

"That's what you said about the last guy." Kira responded. "Look, we respect the fact that you don't have the information, but lying to us will get you nowhere."

"Have you three heard of the Black Dragon Klan, the Shirai Ryu Klan, or even the Brotherhood of Shadows?" Scorpion asked.

"You know about them? I've wanted to join the Black Dragon for years now." Kira exaggerated.

"You're talking about that? Raiden told you already; The Black Dragon Klan is not for you. Just give it up." Kobra said rudely.

"Those two over there are from the Black Dragon Klan." Scorpion directed his eyes towards Kabal and Tasia who were still unaware of his presence. "If you can convince them that they can find me in Outworld, they may recommend you to the leader."

"They might not even be legit." Kobra said.

"You idiot, that's Tasia and Kabal. Of Course they're legit. They also have the Black Dragon logo. You have a deal sir. It's time to present my resume." Kira stated as she dashed off to Kabal and Tasia.

"Why do you need her to lie about you?" Hornbuckle asked. Scorpion looked at him and then returned his attention to Kira.

*Present*

As Skarlet enters the heart of the Armory, she spots all kinds of weapons; from spears and swords to guns and explosives. She carefully treads through the armory, investigating the area. Suddenly, she sees a figure donning a black cape. Skarlet begins to look surprised, but then she begins to look angrily at the figure.

"What are you doing here, witch?" The figure is revealed to be Kabal.

"I thought Tasia was supposed to be here." Skarlet responded.

Back at the bridge that connects both Earthrealm and Outworld, Knightwolf stares in the face of Tasia.

"Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be in the Armory." Knightwolf stated.

"You mean to tell me that I was supposed to head to this portal only to be attacked by you? That little brat." Tasia stated.

"Shao Kahn sent you here as well?" Knightwolf asked.

"It was a girl from Earthrealm. I should've seen that coming. You Shirai Ryu hounds must have set this up for months." Tasia informed.

"Where was this?" Knightwolf asked.

"Russia, why? You should already know this." Tasia stated.

"Thanks for the info. I just needed to know exactly where Scorpion was. Now I can get rid of you." Knightwolf stated.

"Good luck with that, shaman. I have gained immortality. That was the power Skarlet's blood gave me." Tasia confirmed.

"There is no true immortality. Everyone dies eventually." Knightwolf replied.

"Just because you have temporary immortality, that doesn't mean I can't be a true immortal." Tasia retorted.

"You can only become immortal by taking others blood, just like Skarlet. You could also take on Shang Tsung's method." Knightwolf added.

"Not true. Hit me with your best shot. I won't even use my swords." Tasia taunted boldly. Knightwolf creates a bow and arrow and fires it directly at Tasia. She strikes her in the heart and Tasia begins to fall dead.

"I wasn't fazed by you taunt. You really didn't absorb any blood yet." Knightwolf commented.

"Just kidding." To Knightwolf's horror, Tasia rises back up and readies herself against Knightwolf.

"Any more questions?" Tasia asked.

*Back at the Armory*

Kabal stands firmly as he looks at Skarlet, who is increasingly pacing around the room. She gives him an angry glare.

"So tell me, what did my powers give you? Are you able to defeat me now?" Skarlet asked.

"We never had our fight, witch. I could have defeated you before. How are you still alive after what Sonya did to you?" Kabal asked in return.

"Immortality. It's real. But my immortality was created by Shang Tsung's sorcery combined with Shao Kahn's Power and my corpse that was stolen from the Netherealm. Also, I've borrowed some antitoxins for the cancer cells. This way, I can reduce the amount of blood loss during my lifespan." She explained.

"I see. You do know there is no cure for cancer right? You'll die eventually." He confirmed.

"As long as humans live, so do I." she responded.

"And as long as you have cancer, you still can't absorb blood." Kabal readies his hook blades as he silently chuckles. "It's funny, but you remind me of this vampire I saw once. It was in a dream that felt so real. She killed me and gained immense power when she absorbed my blood. Don't know how I just remembered it though."

Skarlet creates a long blood spear and attempts to stab Kabal. However, he dashes towards Skarlet at light speed and hooks her arm with his blade.

"Did this answer your question, blood witch?" Kabal uses his hook to decapitate Skarlet's right arm. Skarlet screams in pain as she slowly revives her arm. "No use." Kabal uses both of his Hook swords and wraps them around Skarlet's Neck. He decapitated her head. She, again, slowly revives herself.

"You might be fast, but so am I." Skarlet stated.

She throws out 3 kunai in 3 different directions: one to her left, one to the ceiling, and one towards Kabal. She dashes towards the left Kunai, and then she dashes to the kunai in the ceiling. Using both kunai, she falls toward Kabal and attempts to kill him. However, Kabal dodges the attack quickly using a backwards dash. However, the kunai Skarlet threw before was near his face. He quickly moved his head out of the way of the kunai. Skarlet slightly smirks as she dashes near the Kunai and uses it to strike Kabal in his shoulder. Kabal is impressed by her smooth tactic.

"Heh. Seems you got me this time. But, you forgot one thing." Kabal suddenly vanishes in thin air, and Skarlet stays on alert. She begins to look around herself to see where he went. Before she could react, Kabal appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back with his hook swords. "I'm a lot faster than that."

"Dang it!"

Meanwhile, Knightwolf stares at Tasia in wonder. She remembers seeing her before, but can't remember where.

"If you knew you couldn't die. Why didn't you at least try to dodge it or use you swords to kill me?" Knightwolf questioned.

"Kill you? Ha! I don't want to kill you. What would I do that for? You might be my enemy, but it doesn't mean I need to kill you. If I can't die, it won't be a need for me to watch my back. I won't have any worries." Tasia stated. "You can kill me as long as you'd like, but I'll still be here fighting you. We can fight for eternity, you still have temporary immortality." Tasia noted.

"So you were actually hoping to fight Skarlet all of this time. I'm starting to remember you slightly. You did change your name and became a mercenary for higher. Your great skills came from all of the extra years of training. 15 years inside a nearly unknown orphanage." Knightwolf stated.

"Correct. I learned so much there." Tasia confirmed. Tasia rushes towards Knightwolf and attacks her with a multitude of kicks and punches, but Knightwolf easily blocks each one using her spirit armor. Tasia finally breaks through the armor as she sends a straight low kick into Knightwolf's stomach and knocks her on the ground. "After I gained enough skill, I killed the owner of the Orphanage and changed my name to avoid public attention."

"I should have known." Knightwolf commented. Tasia uses her power to summon both of her swords into her hands. She prepares to attack Knightwolf.

"You might want to use that armor of yours; maybe it'll let your suffering be reduced by 40 seconds." Tasia suggested. Knightwolf creates her spirit armor again and defends against Tasia's repeated sword attacks. With absolutely no way to kill her, Knightwolf begins to give up. Tasia finally shatters Knightwolf's armor and prepares for one final blow.

"This won't kill you, but for the small time frame that you fall unconscious, you'll be falling down this bottomless pit." Tasia stated.

Tasia swings her sword down on Knightwolf with force. Before she could actually make contact with Knightwolf however, she is forcefully stopped by a young female dressed in royal blue clothing, who grabbed Tasia by her wrist. She had the appearance of a beautiful princess and wore her hair down and neatly groomed. It was Kitana.

"What is it?! Can't you see that I'm handling some business right now? Shao Kahn has allowed me here to kill her." Tasia said in frustration.

"Sorry, but things have changed now." Kitana confirmed.

"Is that you, Kitana?" Knightwolf asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm here to take care of some important business that is beneficial to Shao Kahn as well as me." Kitana replied.

"And that is?"

"One person must die, and the other must vanish from existence."

"So you're here to kill me? Or make me disappear?" Tasia asked.

"Exactly." Kitana responded.

"Which is it?"

"Looking at this pit below this bridge, I'd say no one will remember you down there. And your immortality makes it all the better."

"If you think it's possible I'd like to see you try." Tasia threaten as she pointed her blades at Kitana.

"Wow! Was that a threat? Ooohh, I'm soooo scared! What can I do, I'm helpless in combat." Kitana said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?! You do realize that you actually are helpless in combat, right."

"Just as much as I realize that you're actually not the brains of the Black Dragon. I mean even an Earthrealm girl who has no idea what your mission with Scorpion is was easily persuasive enough for you to fall for this trap." Kitana explained.

"Now I have to kill you too." Tasia stated as she attempted to slash Kitana.

"You're annoying. Why don't you just disappear already?" Kitana stated as she side-stepped away from the swords radius. Tasia was at the very end of the ledge. She was barely keeping her balance. Without remorse, Kitana pushed Tasia off of the ledge with her foot.

"Isn't this pit bottomless? Why would you do that, I thought you said she would die." Knightwolf asked.

"We can easily replace her with you, so SHUT IT! Besides, she'll be disintegrating into nothing fairly soon." Kitana replied.

Back at the armory, a half dead Skarlet is lying flat on the floor as Kabal stands over her corpse.

"I killed her in many different ways, yet she still lives. And to make matters worse, you 2 decide to show up in the middle of it all." Kabal stated.

Across from Kabal stood Tanya and Jade. Tanya wore royal gold and black clothes. She was also dressed like a princess, but her shirt was sleeveless and she wore shorts instead of pants. She had her hair in a thigh length pony tail. Jade wore green and black "track and field" style clothing. She looked more like a servant rather than a royal princess. She wore her hair down at shoulder length.

"I take no pity on your pitiless life. You want me to sit here and let you win this pre-tournament, not on our watch. Besides, Jade's watch has no time." Tanya stated.

"Uh...you do realize that nothing you just said made sense right?" Jade responded.

"Don't ruin my vibe, Jado. You're not allowed to correct the Ambassador's daughter." Tanya replied.

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that. Jado just sounds so lame."

"Are you girls serious?" Kabal asked.

"You're right, sorry. I didn't think you'd be so ready to become a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Kabal asked.

"One must die, the other must disappear." Tanya replied. Kabal was repulsed by her answer.

"So what or you asking me?" Kabal questioned.

"It's either die or disappear, your choice." Tanya responded.

"You can't kill what you can catch. Do you really want to face me?" Kabal taunted.

"Please. I know all about your "speed" your "faster-than-light" running powers. Ha. It's nothing I can't handle. I have the powers of Black Magic. The power to summon immortal demons at will." Tanya explained.

"What? Are you talking about Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests?" Kabal asked.

"I can...wait what? You already know about them? But, you're not an Outworlder."

"Those guys give me the creeps. And their immortality is even more annoying. Just like you." Kabal responded.

"THAT'S IT! JADE, FINISH HIM!"

"Fine, but you better hope Tasia is disappearing." Jade responded as she pulled out her metal pole hilt. She uses her magic to activate it. Kabal dashes right at Tanya and attempts to behead her, but Jade easily strikes him with her pole before he reaches Tanya.

"Lucky shot. Try this!" Kabal dashes at Tanya again, but instead of a frontal attack, he dashes behind Jade and attempts to attack her. However, she easily attacks him with her pole without even looking at him. "Impossible! The immortal witch couldn't even stop. How is it that you two children, barely old enough to even have children, are able to match my speed?"

"A magician never tells her secrets." Tanya responded.

"Tanya, quit joking around. You know you're lying." Jade stated.

"Alright genius, then tell me. How did you pinpoint his every move?" Tanya asked in jealousy. Jade points toward Skarlet, who was beginning to rise from the ground.

"I'm glad...my blood trails helped." Skarlet stated as she struggled to revive herself.

"Whenever he dashed, Skarlet threw small amounts of blood on the floor. Whenever his foot would touch the blood, I knew when and where to hit him." Jade explained eloquently. Tanya moves two steps towards Jade and simply smiles. Jade slightly fakes a smile.

"Look kid. You work for me, not Kitana. When I say that I'm a Shadow Priest with lots of magical abilities, you are supposed to agree. YOU DID NOTHING TO WIN THIS FIGHT! UNDERSTOOD?!" Tanya explained irrationally.

"Are you serious? All you did was stand still babbling about fake magic." Kabal stated. Tanya steals Jade's pole and throws it at Kabal's head, knocking him down nearly unconscious. "Did...you...just..."

"SHUT IT EARTHREALM SCUM! And as for you, Jade, you will be punished when this is all over." Tanya stated. Tanya grabs her by the shirt. She takes Jade near the pole and Kabal's body, and tosses her to the ground.

"Now, using the power of Outworld's magic core, I want you to finish him." Tanya commanded.

"We can't until we get confirmation that Tasia will be disappearing." Jade responded.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to wait, Jade. I said FINISH HIM!" Tanya repeated. Jade was slightly angered by Tanya's words, but she conceded.

"As you wish. May the victory, and the consequences, forever be in your favor." Jade responded as she grabbed her metal pole. She rose up from the ground and stood directly over a dazed Kabal. She raised her pole in the air and slammed it violently towards Kabal.

Back to Knightwolf's conversation with Kitana, she begins to grow uneasy.

"Your mother and father were kind hearted people, so how did you end up so ruthless?" Knightwolf continued.

"I never met my mother, and Shao Kahn definitely isn't nice." Kitana replied once more.

"I forgot that you still don't know the truth."

"I never said I didn't know the truth. I already know Shao Kahn killed my father and that my mother committed suicide. I know he isn't my real father, that's the point of the Mortal Kombat tournaments." Knightwolf is shocked and surprised at the intense amount of knowledge that Kitana possessed about her life.

"Then why do you serve him?" Knightwolf asked. Kitana smiled and began to walk away.

"He still made me his step-daughter. Certain events in our worlds will cause certain actions to happen." She responded.

"So, what do you plan to do with these sacrifices?" Knightwolf asked. However, Kitana was long gone. Knightwolf proceeded to travel through a portal that was connected to Earthrealm. "Don't worry Scorpion, we're coming for you."

As Knightwolf passes through the portal, she is transferred to an empty field in the country of Russia. She looks around the barren field, only to see no one is around. She begins to meditate to see if she can find out where she it, but she is interrupted by someone who grabs her shoulder. She looks behind her and grows slightly amused.

"It looks like you've been on the road for a long time." The male figure stated. He was standing with Shelia and 13 other members of the Shirai Ryu. They are preparing to head back to the original Shirai Ryu temple. They are using a portal stone for fast travel.

"Yeah…I have." Knightwolf responded.

"Welcome to the Shirai Ryu."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Time on Rise of the Shirai Ryu…**

"_This is a very unfortunate situation indeed." ~Knightwolf_

"_What sorcery is this that my family and klan were destroyed twice, yet I've only experienced this once?" ~Scorpion_

"_Every undead person will return." ~Ashrah_

"_Is this really the path you were looking for, Shelia?" ~Knightwolf_

"_You don't need to use that name until you find my sister." ~Shelia_

_Ashrah forces the Amulet into the ground and a huge, well designed magic circle appeared around the entire area, crossing both of the country boarders._

"_Everyone should execute Order 17 immediately." ~Shelia_


End file.
